Naruto
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Deixei que você me batesse, cuspindo meu próprio sangue em você, uma, duas, três vezes você me socou, não me dei ao trabalho de contar, naquela hora só queria ver até que ponto você queria me levar de volta.


_**Naruto**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-san; maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua.

Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Eu me sinto a pior criatura do mundo, posso não demonstrar os meus sentimentos, mas ainda continuo tendo um coração; pelo menos eu acho._

_Parece que não me encaixo em lugar algum, as pessoas me repelem ao olharem nos meus olhos, posso ser um ninja renegado, mas elas não deveriam me tratar assim._

_Hoje posso ao menos começar a entender o que Naruto sempre quis me dizer com as suas tentativas inúteis de me vencer; ele queria apenas um pouco de atenção; minha atenção._

_Ele sempre foi o mais barulhento e chamativo de nossa turma, e isso não era bom pra ele, passava uma imagem de baderneiro, ele nunca poderia ser comparado a mim, um garoto talentoso, que seguia os passos do irmão mais velho, se tornando o melhor da sala, o inalcançável Uchiha Sasuke._

_Naruto nunca conseguiria me atingir, bom, isso foi antes que meu irmão massacrasse todo nosso clã; por ironia do destino; eu não sei; só eu sobrevivi, e jurei a mim mesmo que iria viver como ele me mandara; odiando-o._

_Nesse momento eu morri; eu não falava com ninguém, as pessoas me olhavam com compaixão, mas eu não precisava da pena delas; a única exceção era você, o único que não me tratava diferente por eu ser o último sobrevivente do Clã Uchiha; você me desafiava para lutar, me xingava e tentava de algum modo fazer minha expressão se alterar._

_Eu apenas me irritava com o seu jeito, e fazia o máximo possível para ficar longe de você e seus gritos estridentes. Hoje posso ver claramente que você foi o único que se importou comigo, você não queria que eu ficasse me consumindo em pensamentos sobre meus pais e meu irmão, você queria que eu reagisse, que voltasse a viver, mas eu não conseguia, eu estava morto._

_Foi ai que você começou a me superar, você podia não ser o primeiro nas nossas missões, mas se importava com o bem estar de todos, queria protegê-los e ajudá-los; o seu sonho era ser Hokage. Quantas vezes não caçoei de suas intenções dizendo que a vila nunca nomearia um idiota para Kage; eu sabia que estava te magoando, mas eu também queria te ajudar, queria que você despertasse para realidade, você era um garoto normal, talvez até abaixo dos padrões normais; não tinha pais, as pessoas da vila não ligavam para você, você não tinha amigos..._

_Em todos esses anos eu não percebi como nós éramos parecidos, sem pais, com os olhares de todos sobre nós, sem amigos, ninguém que olhasse por nós; mas então foram surgindo os amigos, Sakura e Kakashi foram os primeiros que você conquistou, eu também os conquistei, mas comigo tudo era mais sombrio._

_Eu sabia que você gostava de Sakura, eu adoraria que você ficasse com ela, assim ela sairia do meu pé, mas você não via isso, e você me assumiu como um rival, pela segunda vez._

_Poderia disputar qualquer coisa com você, e eu sempre sairia vencedor, mas você voltou a me superar, enquanto eu demorei dias para dominar o Chidori você dominou uma técnica do nível de Kages em apenas uma noite. Você aprendeu o Rasengan, talvez com um pouco de dificuldade, mas você logo aperfeiçoaria, eu sabia disso, você tinha potencial escondido por trás das atitudes idiotas e infantis._

_Mas eu só percebi isso naquele maldito dia; eu e você no Vale do Fim._

_Você lutaria com todas as forças para me levar de volta para vila, para que eu não me transformasse em um ser repugnante e matasse meu próprio irmão._

_Mas como sempre, você não entendia meus motivos, talvez até soubesse o significado de todas as minhas atitudes, mas não compreendia, você nunca tinha tido uma mãe ao seu lado dizendo que estava tudo bem, um pai para tentar impressionar, um irmão mais velho para se inspirar, você sempre foi sozinho, nunca poderia me entender, eu que tive tudo que você sempre sonhou, e perdi._

_Deixei que você me batesse, cuspindo meu próprio sangue em você, uma, duas, três vezes você me socou, não me dei ao trabalho de contar, naquela hora só queria ver até que ponto você queria me levar de volta._

_Ele disse que quebraria minhas pernas e meus braços se fosse preciso, que me levaria de volta de qualquer jeito._

_Não era você que ouvia seu irmão lhe dizendo aquelas coisas horríveis em seus pesadelos; que acordava assustado e procurando pela presença de um inimigo imaginário, que se sentia sozinho e abandonado cada vez que voltava para casa, sempre acompanhado da voz daquele maldito._

_-Se quiser me matar, me despreze, me odeie e viva uma vida miserável; corra, corra, e agarre-se a vida. – Dizia Itachi em minha mente_

_Eu disse que precisava derrota-lo por ser meu melhor amigo, mas não era realmente isso, eu queria que você se sentisse tão inferior, que não quisesse vir atrás de mim, disse coisas horríveis pra fazê-lo desistir, mas você nunca me escutou mesmo... Então eu fui cruel._

-O que sabe sobre mim, sem ter tido pais e irmãos? Você esteve sozinho desde o início! Nós sofremos por causa de nossos laços; você não sabe a sensação de quando eles se partem! – Disse com raiva

_Eu vi que eu atingira seu único ponto fraco, eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas você nunca me deixaria ir. _

_-É verdade que não sei nada sobre ter irmãos ou pais; mas quando estou com Iruka-sensei, eu me pergunto se essa é a sensação de ter um pai; e quando estou com você; se essa é a sensação de ter um irmão – Confessou triste _

_Eu percebi a tristeza e melancolia que havia nele quando me disse isso, ele nunca gostaria de discutir esse tipo de assunto comigo, e eu o obrigava a pensar; um órfão cheio de desejo por vingança forçando um órfão odiado por todos, eu não deveria ter feito isso... Então eu perguntei a ele._

-Então, porque iria tão longe por minha causa?

_Eu esperava uma daquelas respostas idiotas, típicas dele, mas quando ele começou a falar eu me surpreendi, ele compreendia meus sentimentos, não completamente, mas ele sabia em parte, a dor que eu sentia._

_-Esse é um dos primeiros laços que eu jamais tive – Foi a resposta sentida dele_

-Agora é tarde demais Naruto, eu não vou voltar atrás – Afirmei decidido

_Ele me encarou como se estivesse considerando se deveria realmente lutar a sério comigo, mas acho que o surpreendi quando voltei a falar._

-Eu admito; você é forte; porque conhecemos a mesma dor, a solidão; essa dor fortalece as pessoas; se eu romper esses laços, obterei uma força ainda maior – Disse ao olhar sua cara surpresa

_Eu sabia o porque dessa sua expressão tão tola, você queria que todos te reconhecessem, mas fui eu o único que você realmente almejava, mas você foi idiota como sempre, eu já havia reconhecido sua existência a partir do momento em que você entrou na minha vida._

_Eu cheguei mesmo a dizer que ia quebrar seus ossos, coloquei minha bandana, como você tanto insistia, se você queira, então lutaríamos como iguais, mas isso nunca seria verdade._

_Quando vi seu poder, eu considerei a possibilidade de você ser um monstro, mas foi só por um instante, então eu pude entender porque você era odiado por toda vila, era por causa desse seu poder, era gigantesco, eu podia sentir, e você quase me venceu, se não fosse pelo Chidori e por aquele maldito selo eu teria sido morto, é claro que você nunca pensou na possibilidade de poder me matar naquela hora, mas eu senti que você poderia._

_Depois de tudo... começou a chover, e eu cai de joelhos ao seu lado, a água escorria pelo meu corpo, lavando as feridas que você provocara, você mesmo não estava tão machucado, seu poder o curava rapidamente, na época eu não sabia o que você era, e nem o que seria aquele chakra enorme que curava suas feridas, mas quando descobri que você era o portador da Kyuubi tudo se encaixou na minha mente, mas nada mudou para mim, você continuava a ser o Naruto idiota de sempre._

_No final o meu coração escolheu a vingança, e eu fugi para poder concluir meus objetivos; matar o assassino do meu clã. _

_Eu que já perdi tudo uma vez; ainda tive coragem de virar as costas para você sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás, mas eu sabia que cuidariam de você, estaria protegido na vila, com seus amigos, aqueles que você conquistou com tanto esforço._

_Nunca pude imaginar que você seria tão idiota a ponto de passar dois enormes anos treinando apenas para me trazer de volta; eu; o ninja renegado que só se preocupou em aprender tudo que aquela cobra pudesse ensinar; eu tinha consciência de que ele queria meu corpo, e assim que ele demonstrasse a mínima intenção de querer fazer isso eu o mataria._

_E foi o que eu fiz, depois montei um novo time, o Hebi, eles nunca seriam iguais a Kakashi, Sakura e você, mas tinham habilidades muito úteis para mim, eu não queria admitir para mim mesmo, mas eu ansiava o dia em que voltaria para vila, com minha vingança completa, pronto para reconstruir meu clã, eu conversaria com você, contaria tudo que quisesse saber, e então voltaríamos a ser melhores amigos; você seria o novo Hokage, e correria pelas ruas atrás de algumas crianças baderneiras, Iruka correria atrás de você dizendo que isso não eram modos de um Kage, e você mostraria a língua para ele._

_Mas não foi assim, eu te encontrei antes disso, você ainda era um gennin, na verdade eu e você éramos os únicos gennins de toda nossa turma, e você continuava querendo me levar de volta; então fiz você pensar que eu queria te matar; sei que te magoei aquele dia, mas eu queria que você continuasse com a sua vida, e deixasse que eu me afogasse sozinho na minha vingança._

_Sabe, eu até fiquei aliviado quando nos encontramos novamente no lugar onde tudo começou, a essa altura eu já esperava que você tivesse retomado sua vida e estivesse mais perto de realizar seu sonho, mas como bom idiota que você sempre foi... você ainda estava bem longe do posto de Kage, e continuava a querer que eu voltasse, dessa vez essa era minha real intenção, mas você não precisava saber dela, já tinha discutido tudo com Tsunade; eu confessara os crimes que havia cometido; alta traição contra a vila, o assassinato de Orochimaru e Itachi, danos físicos a vários shinobis aliados entre outras coisas; combinamos tudo; desde a minha pena até quem seria o meu "carcereiro" e por onde eu voltaria; você nunca saberia que eu voltara por vontade própria; Tsunade mandaria você patrulhar perto da cachoeira, e você me encontraria, nós lutaríamos e você me arrastaria para vila para ser meu carcereiro; mas não foi assim._

_Como eu tinha lhe dito quando lutamos pela primeira vez no Vale do Fim; shinobis de alto nível que se conhecem bem, podem saber o que cada um está sentindo mesmo que nenhum deles diga uma só palavra, em outras palavras, eles podem ler o pensamento um do outro; mesmo estando tão longe de você eu sempre senti que você continuava na sua busca por mim, e me sentia melancólico cada vez que uma estratégia sua não dava certo; eu sentia isso._

_Por isso, quando o vi em pé, em cima da mesma estátua da última vez eu não me surpreendi; você já era um homem, eu também, mas ao vê-lo eu pude sentir isso em meu peito, e você trazia aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto, o mesmo de quando achava que ia me derrotar, e não pude deixar de dar um sorriso torto em troca._

-O que está fazendo aqui Naruto? Veio atrapalhar meu momento de fraqueza ao olhar o passado? – Perguntei despreocupadamente.

_-Não... mas... eu sabia que estava aqui – Murmurou_

_Então eu tive ainda mais certeza de que você também podia sentir minhas emoções mais fortes._

_-Você estava louco para me encontrar – Ele comentou irritantemente feliz_

_E pela primeira vez eu concordei com ele exibindo um sorriso no rosto._

-Pode ter certeza disso – Afirmei feliz pela primeira vez em anos.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Sim, eu sei que deveria estar dando mais atenção ao Projeto Citrus e Pornografics, mas eu não resisti a escrever isso durante a minha maldita insônia, então simplesmente liguei o pc e digitei isso aqui; foi simplesmente saindo, e é uma das minhas preferidas; portanto, depois dessa eu prometo atualizar alguma das antigas ;)

Desculpem os erros de betagem, mas eu fiz o melhor que podia as quatro da manhã...


End file.
